FINALLY! sequel, the wedding
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Phineas and Isabella's wedding, she has to tell him something to. will she get the chance?


FINALLY SEQUEL!

THE WEDDING

**"yes!" she screamed and kissed him.**

That was 2 months ago. Isabella had been let out of he hospital 2 days later, and a week later they had moved in together.

They hired Candace for the wedding planner (teehee remember when Phineas said 'wow shes good. im gonna have her plan my wedding. ferb make a note' and Izzy yelled 'I got it!') and everything was going good so far.

"what if he backs out?" Isabellas worried voice was heard through her bedroom door.

"he wont back out. he loves you" Gretchen soothed the frazzled bride.

"maby he changed his mind! maby he doesnt love me anymore! What if he leaves me when I tell him!" Izzy yelled

"he wont leave you- Wait" she stopped "tell him what"

Izzy looked up at her and said

"im pregnant"

"how long have you known?" Gretchen gasped

"a week and a half" Izzy said, "look, can you get Candace and Allison please. I have to tell them to"

"sure. be right back girly. and congrats" Gretchen said and hugged her before running out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"this is going to end bad" Izzy sighed and put her face on the desk.

The door opened a few minutes later and Gretchen cleared her throat the let Isabella know they were there.

"hey girls. I just thought I should let you know that im pregnant. and havent told Phineas yet"

Everyone gasped and Candace pushed them out of the room, and said a hurried

"be right back" before leaving

Isabella sighed and put her head back on the desk.

She heard a knock on the door and said

"come in. even if its Phineas its safe to come in im not ready yet"

She turned to face the door and Phineas walked in.

"hey Izzy" he smiled

"hey" she smiled

"Candace said you had something to tell me" he said

"I do... Phineas im..." she trailed off as Linda walked in

"out out out!" she said and pulled Phineas out the door

"but-" she started but he was already gone

"sometimes I wanna beat that woman senselss" she sighed

"get your dress on and be out in 2 minutes" Linda said and left the room

Isabella sighed and grabbed her dress and put it on, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her flowers, and exited the room.

She walked slowly and met Lawrence at the end of the isle.

"I must say you look lovely Isabella darling" he smiled

"thanks dad" she smiled (he is filling in for her dad since hes not in the series)

"your very welcome sweetie" he said and when they got to the altar she quickly hugged him and he gave her hand to Phineas

"what did you want to tell me?" Phineas asked

"im-" she was cut off by the minister shushing them

**_Later_**

Phineas pulled Isabella aside from all the dancing and sat her on a chair, and knelt in front of her

"whats wrong? you looked like you wanted to die when I said 'I do'. your acting like you dont want to marry me" Phineas said in a hurt voice

"I do want to marry you. I love you" she said, keeping her head down, making sure to avoid his gaze

"then why are you acting like this?" he asked

She chanced a glance in his direction and saw his eyes filled with tears and started sobbing and stood, and ran into the thick forest bordering their house.

As soon as she was out of sight from everyone she wrapped her arms around her stomach, sheilding it rom the snapping branches, pulling at her dress and hair.

"Isabella wait!" she heard Phineas yell, and she could tell he was crying

She kept running until she came to a clearing, with flowers so high that you could lay in them and nobody would be able to find you.

She lay down on her side, her arm draped over her stomach, and silently cried.

A few minutes later she heard the flowers slightly brushing against eachother, and before she could get up and run he had her pinned down, holding her hands above her head.

She looked away from his tear filled eyes and gazed off into the wild flowers. He released his hold on her and when she tried to get away grabbed her hand. She completely broke down at that soft touch and stopped trying to get away. She just froze not daring to move until he spoke.

"Isabella what is going on?" he asked

She stayed silent and he took a deep breath and said

"Izzy, honey, you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked and she nodded slightly

"then tell me whats going on. dont shut me out Izzy, please" he pleaded

She turned and came face to face with Phineas, tears straming down his cheeks.

"I keep trying to tell you but we keep getting interrupted" she murmured

"I wont let anything interrupt you" he promised

"your going to leave me when I tell you" she murmured

"nothing will ever make me leave you. I promise" he said

"this will" she sighed

"what will?" he asked

"im-" she was cut off once again by Cassy bursting through the trees, and stopping when she saw them.

"am I interrupting?" she asked

"no" Isabella murmured "im not ready yet"

She stood and walked over to Cassy, leaving Phineas looking frustrated.

As the girls exited back into the forest Cassy sighed and said

"your going to have to tell him eventually"

"I know but im not ready" Isabella sighed

"why-" Cassy stopped when Isabella's phone went off

She pulled it out and it was a text from Phineas.

"who's it from and what does it say?" Cassy asked

"its from Phineas, and he says he wants me to come back and talk to him for just a second"

"go" Cassy murmured

"Cass I cant" she murmured

"why not Izz. you love him, right?" she murmured

Izzy nodded and Cassy said

"and he loves you right?"

Izzy nodded and she said

"then it will all be fine"

"no it wont. hes going to leave me. I know it" Isabella sobbed

"Izzy I promise you he wont leave you. the longer you keep this from him, the more likely hes going to be mad at you"

Isabella hesitated then nodded and told Phineas she would come back.

"I will wait for you here honey" Cassy smiled

"okay" Isabella smiled and pushed her way through the branches back to the clearing. she saw Phineas lay down and walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"you promise me you wont leave me when I tell you?" she murmured

"I promise" he replied

"im... Well..." she paused and he grabbed her hand

"you arent running away again" he murmured

She smiled a bit and said

"im not going to run"

"well then im just going to hold your hand because im allowed to" he laughed

"thats fine with me" she smiled

"good" he laughed and said "so continue"

"im going to have a baby" she murmured

Phineas sat up in shock and said

"your pregnant!"

"ya" Isabella murmured

"how long have you known?" he asked

"a week and a half. Ive been tring to tell you for almost a week but we kept getting interrupted. Just like the several times we got interrupted today. and the few days before I started trying to tell you I was scared"

"scared of what?" he asked

"scared you would leave me" she murmured

"oh honey" he murmured and pulled her into his lap "im not going to leave you because your pregnant. all this baby means is another thing for me to die for, and a way to show our love for eachother"

"I love you" Isabella murmured, hugging him tight

"I love you to baby" he murmured


End file.
